1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a behavior prediction display method, and a computer program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a technique for predicting user's behavior in the future from a present location of a mobile terminal held by the user and a behavior history of the user in the past (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-293540). Prediction of a behavior is executed on a server connected to a mobile terminal through a wireless network or the mobile terminal to display behavior prediction information on the screen of the mobile terminal. A user watches the behavior prediction information displayed on the mobile terminal to make it possible to utilize the information in her/his behavior.
JP2006053132 shows an information processing apparatus that predicts a plurality of moving routes based on a behavior history, and displays each route in a form (e.g., size, color, scale) that differs from route to route according to the probability of each route.